Eres tu
by Cleo de Luna
Summary: Pero llegaste tú, con esa personalidad tan vibrante y alegre, poniendo mi vida de cabeza y a la vez en orden. Estaba más seguro de lo que quería y que camino elegiría, aunque si me equivocaba, no me dejaría vencer por ello, porque estaba y estoy 100% seguro que si me equivoco en una decisión y me pierdo, siempre estarás ahí. Porque lo único concreto en mi vida eres tú. one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia me pertenece al igual que la frase final de mis comentarios. Esta historia no es a fin de lucro.

 **´¨)**

 **(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-**

A veces sentí que mi GPS estaba descompuesto y no sabía qué camino tomar, me sentí perdido. Pero llegaste tú, con esa personalidad tan vibrante y alegre, poniendo mi vida de cabeza y a la vez en orden. Estaba más seguro de lo que quería y que camino elegiría, aunque si me equivocaba, no me dejaría vencer por ello, porque estaba y estoy 100% seguro que si me equivoco en una decisión y me pierdo, siempre estarás ahí. Porque lo único concreto en mi vida eres tú.

 **´¨)  
¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨) (¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- **

**Eres tú**

Ella siempre llegaba tarde y él siempre era puntual, por lo que desde unos meses atrás él empezó a llegar minutos antes que ella para no tener que esperarla, pero esta vez fue distinto. Se sorprendió al verla sentada en aquella banca del parque con la mirada gacha y esa postura rígida.

Se acercó a ella, que estaba lo bastante distraída para no notar su presencia. Bajó la cabeza a su altura y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, algo que no acostumbraba a hacer, pero que sintió que ella necesitaba .

Ella levantó la mirada y él pudo observar los ojos rojos y la mirada llena de tristeza; esperó a que ella se lanzara a sus brazos, que le gritara con aquella voz tan chillona, pero nada de eso pasó. Decidió sentarse al lado de ella, quien volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Llevas mucho rato esperando- le aseguró él.

-No más de lo que siempre te hago esperar- le respondió sin mirarlo.

No le gustó su respuesta, eran casi las 8:00 pm y saber que ella se encontraba, sepa desde que horas sola en esa banca del parque, lo hacía enojarse consigo mismo.

-Últimamente llego minutos antes que tú; sé que llegaras tarde- le dijo más jocoso para romper la tensión del ambiente, pero ella no lo miraba.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes princesa, mejor dime ¿Por qué estuviste llorando?.

Ella siguió con la mirada gacha, sin intención de saludarlo o mirarlo a la cara, sus manos jugaban con el anillo que hace unos años él le dio, cosa que le pareció extraño pues ella nunca se había quitado ese anillo.

Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, sentía que el aire le hacía falta, trató de aparentar calma no queriendo pensar en las razones por la que ella se quitara su anillo de compromiso.

-Tu anillo, no lo tienes puesto- le dijo, sintiendo la garganta seca.

\- No me queda- fue su única respuesta.

Y fue entonces que la miró detenidamente y quedó impactado con lo que no había notado antes. Aunque no se lo dijera, cada vez que la miraba quedaba prendado de su belleza, pero había algo diferente en ella y no eran las curvas tan hermosas que había obtenido por los años o el nuevo corte que le había hecho a su cabello, ni que decir de la manera de vestir que tenía ahora. Le encantaba verla con esos vestidos pegados a su bonito pecho, o esos pantalones skinny que contorneaban sus piernas, o esas faldas que mostraban demasiada piel para su gusto y no lo ayudaban a pensar con claridad.

Pero no fue eso lo que lo sorprendió; ella le dijo que el anillo no le quedaba y eso era obvio. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Estaba demasiado delgada, se le notaban ojeras, su cabello estaba opaco y su piel no tenía aquel aspecto tan apetitoso que tentaba su auto control. Siempre la veía hermosa, por eso no se detuvo a ver que algo pasaba con ella, que algo había cambiado.

-Princesa ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó buscando su mirada, pero ella no se inmutaba.

-¿Debería?- le respondió sin ganas.

-No me has dado mi beso- le dijo mientras se volteaba a ella y con sus dos manos tomaba su mentón y levantaba su cabeza para que esta lo mirara. Vio sus ojos tan muertos y sus labios antes carnosos que ahora se veían secos, aun así ansiaba besarlos, pero ella se echó para atrás y con delicadeza quitó las manos de él de su mentón.

-No te gustan las muestras de afecto en público, siempre te pones tenso cuando lo hago- le dijo con la mirada gacha.

Él se reprendió por dentro. Era un idiota. Debería agradecer el amor tan puro y entregado que tenía ella para con él, pero no, se avergonzaba si ella tenía esas muestra en público y no porque no la amara, sólo no se acostumbraba a la efusividad de ella en mostrar sus sentimientos, cosa que en ese momento extrañaba.

-Lo siento...- trató de decir algo más, pero ella levantó la mirada y puso un dedo en los labios de él

-Creo que necesitamos terminar- le dijo ella.

Fueron esas cuatro palabras que lo dejaron ido por un momento. No entendía que es lo que quería decir aquello hasta que cayó en cuenta. ¡Lo estaba dejando!

-¿Qué? No, me niego, nadie va a terminar. Que idea tan absurda es esa- no pudo disimular sus emociones. Se levantó de la banca azorado, pasando las manos con desesperación por el cabello.

-Si te preocupa Tokio de Cristal, tengo la solución- Ella tragó saliva y continuó al no escuchar comentarios por su parte -Te propongo que terminemos esta relación ahora y que busquemos personas que acepten en un futuro ser nuestros amantes, para que nosotros podamos casarnos y tener el reino que se nos exige. Nadie dijo que debemos amarnos para formar ese futuro. Sólo se espera que nos casemos- dijo de manera despreocupada.

\- ¡Estás loca, Serena! – gritó haciendo que algunas personas que iban pasando voltearan a verlo, pero este ni se inmutó.

-¿Piensas, que así por así, voy a permitir que me dejes y que busques una nueva pareja? No.

\- Darien no sólo seré yo. Tú también tendrás otra pareja.

-No, Serena, no lo permitiré. Tú no puedes hacerme esto.

-Claro que puedo.

Se acercó nuevamente a ella, se arrodilló y la tomó de los hombros.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que voy a dejar que tires a la basura 7 años de mi vida?.

-Los guardaras como un bonito recuerdo.

-Eso sí que no. Tú eres mi novia, la única que he tenido, la primera y única mujer a la que he besado y para la que me he guardado.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

-Sí, Serena. No había besado a nadie antes de ti, y si te lo estas preguntando, aún sigo siendo virgen.

\- Pues...

Quedó estupefacta con tal declaración. ¿Escuchó bien?.

-Pues nada princesa, tú no me vas a dejar. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Sólo dejemos esto así. Ya no puedo seguir contigo- fue lo que contestó apenas salió del shock inicial.

-Pero yo te amo- pegó su frente a la de ella y sintió como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-A pesar de que te avergüenzas, cuando de estúpida te abrazo y beso por la emoción de verte, sé que lo haces. No se nota, pero sé que lo haces.

-No amor, no eres estúpida- pegó su frente a la de ella- eres la mujer más maravillosa y hermosa que he conocido, y estoy agradecido a quien sea por haberme puesto en tu camino. Yo te amo.

-Lo sé, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Él no supo que decir, aquello lo descolocó. Ella se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer mientras que él sólo continuó llorando en silencio. La estaba perdiendo y no hacía nada para detenerlo.

Ella al no recibir respuesta sólo le dejó el anillo en las manos, se levantó de la banca y lo miro todavía arrodillado en el suelo.

-Puedo abrazarte por última vez- le dijo ella con la mirada vacía, casi inexpresiva.

Fue lo que Darien necesitó para salir del estupor. Se levantó del suelo y puso sus manos en los brazos de ella.

-No princesa, no puede ser la última vez. Yo te amo, más que a nada en el mundo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no lo dejare pasar.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, dejando a Serena sorprendida pero no por ello dejó de corresponder a aquel beso. Ella posó su mano en la mejilla de él sintiendo las lágrimas que aún bajaban por su rostro.

Separaron sus labios lentamente; Serena limpiaba con sus manos las mejillas mojadas de él, mientras este último mantenía su frente apoyada en la de ella.

-Te amo, te amo- le decía entre besos que empezó a repartir por toda su cara y que le sacó una sonrisa agridulce a Serena .

-Darien no me hagas esto más difícil, por favor- le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

La miró con una ceja arqueada. Ella seguía con esa absurda idea y él no permitiría que eso sucediera. No iba a permitir que Serena lo dejara. Tantos años luchando a su lado, viéndola crecer y convertirse en la bella mujer que era ahora, para que de la noche a la mañana ella viniera con esas locas ideas de querer dejarlo. Ella estaba perdiendo la cordura, la razón, al punto de ser internada en un psiquiátrico si esperaba que él se quedara de brazos cruzados.

-¡Demonios!- Grito ella cuando este la tomó y la puso en su hombro como un costal de papas.

-Nada de malas palabras princesa- le dijo en tono juguetón.

-¡Darien! Bájame de inmediato, la gente nos mira.

Ya a ese punto ella sentía la cara roja, y no sabía si era de vergüenza al ver como las personas que caminaban por el parque los miraban, o por la posición en la que Darien la llevaba.

Mientras tanto Darien se reía divertido de la situación. Si ella pensaba que lo iba a dejar tan fácilmente, pues estaba equivocada.

-Lo siento señorita, pero está siendo secuestrada- dijo riendo.

-¡Maldición Darien! Harás que vomite- le gritó ya hirviendo de rabia.

-Qué suerte que tienes un novio guapo, sexi y, para añadir, Doctor. Yo te cuidare princesa y deja de maldecir.

-¡¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?!- Le gritó; ya poco le importaba que la gente la escuchara.

-No, princesa.

-¡Que terminamos!- gritó más fuerte.

-¿Enserio? No te creo- le dijo cuándo la puso en el suelo.

Ella no se dio cuenta que habían llegado al auto de él hasta que sintió como sus pies tocaban el suelo y su cuerpo era atrapado entre Darien y el auto del susodicho.

-Ya basta Darien, déjame ir- le decía con las mejillas sonrojadas y esquivando su mirada.

-No, no, no. Estás siendo secuestrada- dicho esto, abrió la puerta del pasajero, la sentó y puso el seguro de niños para que ella no intentara escapar.

-Te odio maldita sea, déjame salir- fue lo primero que le gritó cuando Darien se acomodó en su asiento

-Princesa, ese vocabulario no es digno de una futura reina. Y no mientas, sabes que me amas.

Esta lo miró con la boca abierta. ¿Qué había pasado con el hombre tranquilo y sereno que llegó al parque en busca de ella, y que minutos antes hizo llorar?

-Mira Chiba, ábreme la maldita puerta o no respondo- trató de ser lo más intimidante posible, pero Darien solo la miraba divertido. Se veía tan tierna así de colérica. Decidió ignorar sus amenazas y arrancó rumbo a su apartamento.

-Nada de maldecir pequeña princesa- le dijo mientras posaba una mano en su pierna.

Serena quedó de piedra. La falda del vestido que llevaba puesto se había subido hasta casi su entrepierna de tanto moverse en el asiento, oportunidad que Darien tomó para acariciar la piel expuesta.

-¡Darien Armando Chiba!.

-Dime futura Sra. Chiba- le sonrió mientras Serena se atragantaba con las palabras.

-Tu… mano.

-¿Qué tiene?- le dijo con inocencia.

-Quítala de mi pierna.

-No quiero. Me encanta la suavidad de tu piel.

Se quedó sin palabras. No sabía si estaba apenada, enojada o las dos; y ver la sonrisa divertida de Darien no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Su confusión era inmensa, Darien se estaba portando muy extraño. Trató de ignorar las sensaciones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo por las caricias de Darien, pero era casi imposible.

El auto frenó y con toda calma él se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Se volteó a mirarla con ternura, se acercó a ella y le dejó un tierno beso en la nariz.

-Vamos preciosa.

\- Ni creas que me voy a bajar.

Habían llegado ya a el estacionamiento que correspondía al apartamento de Darien y Serena aún seguía enojada. Darien se encogió de hombros, se bajó del auto, corrió al otro extremo, abrió la puerta y le ofreció su mano. Esta le dio una mirada enfurruñada y volvió a mirar al frente.

-¡Darien! Suéltame.

Nuevamente Darien la había cargado y puesto en sus hombros. Empezó a pegarle en la espalda, pero Darien solo reía.

Al inicio cuando Serena dijo que terminaran no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran, pensó que ella ya habida dejado de amarlo, pero al pedirle permiso para abrazarlo y luego haber correspondido a su beso se dio cuenta que las razones no eran la falta de amor.

Otra era la razón por la que su loca cabecita pensó en la idea de terminar. Y él lo averiguaría, pero no esa noche.

Subió al ascensor en la que iban algunos vecinos que los miraban con curiosidad, él los saludo aún con Serena cargada en su hombro. Llegaron a su piso y maniobró para abrir la puerta. Aún Serena continuaba gritando cosas sin sentido y dándole golpes a su espalda, tal vez le dejaría moretones pero eso no importaba.

-Llegamos preciosa- La puso en el suelo esta vez acorralándola contra la pared. La besó y cargó, haciendo que esta por instinto pusiera sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

-Te amo y te deseo tanto princesa- su mirada era oscura, y cierta parte de su cuerpo le corroboraba a Serena que lo que decía era verdad. Él la deseaba y ella igual a él, pero no podían seguir, ya no.

Sin poder evitarlo soltó en llanto aferrándose fuerte al cuerpo de Darien, mientras que este besaba sus mejillas saboreando sus lágrimas.

-Por favor, debemos terminar.

-Princesa, nadie va a terminar, ya te lo dije.

Ella no pudo otra cosa que seguir llorando y dejándose besar por Darien.

-Mi hermosa princesa- le dijo en un susurro para luego seguir besando sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, descendiendo hasta llegar a su boca a la cual pidió permiso con su lengua para poder saborearla. Un sonido de satisfacción se escuchó de Serena al sentir el contacto de su lengua y la de Darien.

Se dirigió a su habitación aún con ella aferrada a su cuerpo.

-Dime que me amas princesa- le dijo a centímetros de sus labios.

La miró detenidamente: Su pecho subía y bajaba, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus bonitos ojos estaban cerrados. No había imagen más hermosa para él en ese momento.

-Vamos mi princesa, quiero que me digas que me amas antes de hacerte el amor.

Serena abrió los ojos de golpe, las lágrimas dejaron de salir, sintió su cara caliente y aunque trato de decir algo las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. ¿Darien le dijo que le haría el amor? ¿O es que estaba alucinando?

-¿No dirás que me amas?- su voz era ronca, besó su cuello mientras una de sus manos acariciaba lo que podía de su cuerpo.

Serena volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar por los besos y dulces caricias que Darien le brindaba.

-Darien…- dijo en un jadeo cuando sintió como este la embistió por encima de su ropa interior. Como adoraba haberse puesto ese vestido que, en la posición en la que estaba, dejaba expuesto su sexo apenas cubierto por sus braguitas de encaje.

-Te amo- gimió en su oído- Dilo princesa, dime que me amas- desabrochó con una mano los botones del frente del vestido de Serena, mientras que con el otro brazo la sostenía de sus nalgas. Ella aún tenia rodeada sus caderas con sus piernas y sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello.

Con cuidado la acostó en la cama, quedando él encima de ella. Terminó de desabrochar el vestido por el frente y, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el pecho desnudo de su novia.

-Darien- susurró ella pero este no le contestó, aún estaba absorto viendo el pecho de ella, quien se sintió tan hermosa, tan deseada, tan mujer.

-Te amo mi príncipe- le dijo mientras lo tomaba del rosto y lo acercaba a su boca.

La seguridad de un inicio fue remplazado por el miedo y timidez de cometer algún error en esa su primera vez. Ella lo notó en aquel beso casto y dulce, en el temblor de su cuerpo y sus mejillas sonrojadas. No imaginaba que su tan siempre seguro novio estuviera tan inseguro de cómo seguir, por lo que decidió ayudarle.

Tomó una de las manos de él y la posó en uno de sus pechos.

-Tócame mi príncipe- le habló ella de manera segura. Darien aún estaba pasmado y no sabía cómo actuar.

-Quiero sea perfecto- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Me amas?.

Él la besó como afirmación.

-Y yo te amo a ti. Será perfecto, no tengas miedo- trató de darle confianza.

-No quiero lastimarte.

-No arruines el momento mi príncipe- le dijo ahora más risueña.

-Pero te dolerá, no quiero que sufras- se quejó casi a punto de quitarse de encima de ella.

-Dolerá lo que tenga que doler- lo detuvo de levantarse -Pero sé que luego lo disfrutaremos. Confía en mí, será perfecto- terminó lo dicho con un beso.

Y fue perfectamente imperfecto. Él se ponía cada vez más nervioso cuando ella le quitaba una prenda de ropa, y ella sentía su cuerpo cosquillar ante la expectación. Fueron torpes al desvestir al otro, cariñosos cuando sus manos acariciaban sus cuerpos, tiernos y entregados en cada beso. De varias formas esa noche se demostraron y entregaron todo ese amor milenario que existiría hasta el final de los tiempos.

La mañana llegó rápidamente. Sintió los rayos del sol acariciar su rostro y su boca siendo invadida tiernamente por un extraño.

-Sé que estas despierta- le dijo Darien mientras la atraía a su cuerpo.

-No lo estoy- le contestó ella de manera juguetona y feliz por lo pasado aquella noche.

Se dejó envolver en los brazos de él, que la estrechó a su cuerpo… ¿Con ropa?.

-Estas vestido- le reclamó en un puchero.

-Vaya, ahora sí estas despierta- sonrió- Buenos días, princesa- trató de darle un beso pero ella se alejó.

-Amor, dame mi beso de buenos días- le riñó.

-No, hasta que me digas porque estas vestido si hace unas horas estabas completamente desnudo.

Él no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Esa mañana se sentía pleno. Había una conversación pendiente pero estaba seguro que iría bien, lo único que pensaba era la felicidad que lo embargaba.

-No quería despertarte, fui a comprar el desayuno y a la farmacia- terminó diciendo sonrojado.

-Oh, pero, ¿A la farmacia?

-Ujun.

Tenía la cara roja de vergüenza al extenderle un sobrecito que ella recibió. Miró su contenido y no pudo evitar reírse con ternura. Definitivo, Darien era un hombre peculiar. No se sentía apenado de verla desnuda, pero sí entregándole la pastilla del día siguiente.

-Eres tan tierno.

Él le entregó un vaso con agua y dejó que tomara la pastilla. Ya luego ambos se encontraban en el comedor tomando el desayuno. Pero había algo que Darien no quería seguir aplazando.

-En la farmacia me encontré con la Sra. Nagami.

Serena se puso tensa ante ese hecho, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Darien.

-Me dijo que hace dos días tuvieron una discusión que te costó tu trabajo.

No lo dijo a manera de reproche, pero le extrañaba el hecho de que ella no se lo haya contado. Serena dejó de comer y agachó la mirada, se empezó a sentir tan miserable.

-En 7 meses, ya me han despedido de 3 sitios distintos.

Su mirada brillosa de hace unas horas fue reemplazada por la vacía que vio cuando estuvieron en el parque.

-Ven aquí- le dijo Darien mientras la halaba y sentaba a su regazo.

-Tu odiabas ese trabajo. Me sorprende que hayas durado 5 meses ahí cuando era obvio que ya te tenían harta- trato de mirarla pero ella tenía su mejilla acostada en un hombro.

-Mamá me dijo que soy muy impulsiva y que mi mal carácter es lo que ha hecho que no dure en los trabajos.

Él trató de decir algo, pero ella no pudo evitarlo y se puso a llorar.

-Y… que un hombre como tú necesita tener a su lado a una mujer segura y decidida, alguien que sea responsable y no que a la mínima provocación renuncie.

Ya entendía por dónde venía la idea de dejarlo, era obvio que Ikuko aún seguía molesta.

-Dime algo princesa- ella lo miró- ¿Crees que hubieras sido feliz terminando la carrera de ciencias políticas?

Ella agachó la mirada. Darien nunca le reprochó aquello, pero si los recibió por parte de sus padres y las sailors interiores que no podían creer que después de 3 años y un excelente índice académico, ella dijera que no quería seguir con esa carrera.

-No- fue su única respuesta.

-Entonces ¿Por qué empezaste a estudiarla?

-Era lo que se esperaba de mí. Seré una reina, se espera que sea una mujer muy capaz de gobernar un imperio.

-Yo soy Doctor y se espera también que pueda manejar un imperio, pero decidí seguir mis sueños y por eso nunca te reprendí por haber dejado la carrera. Aunque debo agregar que ha sido muy malo de mi parte el no haber preguntado la razón de tu renuncia, ni siquiera me has dicho si tienes pensado volver a la universidad.

-Pues, hice el examen para entrar en relaciones públicas- le dijo bajito, no sabiendo cuál sería su reacción- y quedé.

-¡Eso es maravilloso princesa! Pero ¿por qué no me dijiste?- levantó su mentón.

-Había abandonado algo. Tres años perdidos según las palabras de Amy; una irresponsabilidad y falta de madurez de parte de Rei; Mina y Lita no dijeron nada; pero mis padres sabes que se enojaron demasiado y dijeron que no correrían más con mis gastos.

-Por eso empezaste a trabajar.

-Así es, pero se me complicó. Cuando decidí dejar la carrera estábamos a inicios de semestre y tendría que esperar al próximo para hacer el examen, y entre el trabajo y el prepararme para el examen todo fue en picada.

Que idiota había sido, como no iba a estar en ese estado si había tenido que soportar los regaños de padres y amigas, mantener el trabajo para correr con sus gatos y sacar tiempo para estudiar el examen de ingreso.

Recordó cuando ella llegó seria a su casa a decir que había dejado la universidad. Él no supo que decirle, le pareció extraño, ya que ella había demostrado ser una de las mejores de su promoción. A los días, ella le canceló una cita porque estaba trabajando. ¿Serena trabajando? Bueno, era obvio que sus papas no iban a seguir manteniéndola, ellos sí estaban indignados, pero a Darien no le gusto aquello.

Serena empezó a trabajar como asistente de un respetado abogado, pero este no le dejaba de pedir o asignar tareas ni en sus días libres; cosa que nuevamente hizo que se reprochara ya que a veces ella llegaba tan feliz a abrazarlo y él, con esa actitud, le apagaba el brillo a sus ojos. Y a los minutos llamaba el infeliz ese pidiendo algo que hacía que ella sólo se despidiera con un: "Sera para otra ocasión".

Eso duro un mes, pero fue el tiempo que él necesitó para darse cuenta que debía aprovechar cada minuto con ella porque no sabían en que momento su detestable jefe la llamaría para pedir algo. Aun así no se acostumbraba a que ella lo estuviera abrazando en la calle.

En otra ocasión, ella le dijo que trabajaría como mesera en un casino, cosa que a Darien para nada le agradó. Por suerte eso duró sólo dos semanas. Y ahora este último en el que había durado cinco meses: una compañía de telecomunicación en el departamento de servicio de atención al cliente.

Darien nunca le preguntó el motivo por el cual la despedían. Pero su curiosidad en ese momento era grande desde que se encontró a la ex jefa de Serena en la farmacia.

-Serena, nunca mencionaste por qué te despidieron.

-¿Acaso eso importa ahora?

-A mí me importa. En su momento no quise preguntar porque no quería agobiarte.

-Yo pensé que no te importaba.

-No, princesa- La abrazó fuerte- Siento mucho que pensaras eso, sólo no quería hacer lo mismo que hicieron las chicas.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Con el Señor Hiro, pues su mujer al ver tanto mi numero en los registros de llamadas pensó que era su amante.

Darien quedó con la boca abierta ¿Era en serio?

-En el casino, uno de los socios mayoritarios, pues- se mordió el labio con nerviosismo- me hizo una propuesta indecente.

-¿Qué propuesta?- preguntó Darien entre dientes.

-Ganaría más siendo su "Acompañante ejecutiva"- dijo con algo de temor.

Darien estaba rojo de cólera, ¿cómo fue posible que ella no haya mencionado nada de eso?

-No te enojes, te juro que yo nunca me le insinué, ni… ni…- se atragantó con sus palabras y empezó a llorar.

-No amor, no estoy enojado contigo- buscó sus labios y los besó dulcemente.

-Ellos me despidieron porque dijeron que estaba seduciendo a dicho socio. Yo te juro que no fue así- le decía entre lágrimas.

A Darien se le apretó el corazón, ¿cómo fue ella capaz de pensar que él dudaría de ella?

-Y ahora, pues me pasó casi lo mismo que en el casino- dijo con la voz más baja.

Darien respiró hondo, no quería ser brusco, después de todo la tenía sentada en sus piernas pero tenía que preguntar.

-¿Qué pasó?

Serena se percató que Darien se estaba conteniendo y una parte de ella se alegraba de ver atisbo de celos y posesión por parte del susodicho.

-Mi supervisor me besó.

Y esperó en silencio. Darien con delicadeza la quitó de su regazo, se tomó el puente de la nariz y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Serena lo miraba arrepentida, tal vez no debía contarle eso. Estaba tan sensible que no pudo evitar llorar en silencio mientras que Darien caminaba de un lado a otro sin mirarla.

Su cabeza era un huracán de maldiciones y sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Quería tener a ese tipo frente a él para darle su merecido. Respiró una vez más y buscó con la mirada a Serena. Cuál fue su sorpresa al no verla.

Fue a su habitación donde sabía que tendría que estar y no se equivocó, ahí estaba ella llorando en silencio.

-¡Oh amor! Lo siento tanto- le dijo apenas se sentó en la cama y la atrajo a sus brazos – Me siento el peor novio de la historia por no haberte consolado en esos momentos.

Le levantó el mentón buscando que esta lo mirara

-Pero te prometo algo. Aquí estaré yo para escucharte, secar tus lágrimas y apoyarte en todo lo que te propongas.

Serena lo abrazó fuertemente. Se sentía algo más calmada, pero aún tenía problemas que resolver.

-Gracias amor.

-Ahora no me queda claro algo.

Ella lo miro confundida.

-Qué tiene que ver todo esto con que me quisieras dejar.

-Pues, como te mencione tuve esa conversación con mi mamá y pues- no supo que decir- Darien, entiéndeme. Sabes lo miserable que me siento al ver como mis amigas están siguiendo sus sueños, que saben lo que desean y son constantes en las cosas que hacen. Me siento como una pésima opción para ti, podrías tener a cualquier otra mujer, con ideales y miras más claras, no a una niña indecisa como yo.

-Primero, tú eres la única mujer que quiero. Aparte que volverás al camino. Decidiste por ti misma una carrera, aplicaste al examen, pasaste, eso me llena de orgullo- le dijo animado.

-No entiendes aún. Me despidieron, Darien. ¿Cómo se supone que pueda mantener una carrera, libros, materiales, matriculas, mensualidades? ¿Cómo hago con eso si no puedo durar más de 5 meses en un trabajo?- lo detuvo antes que él interrumpiera- Sé que parecen excusas, pero soy un humano y me cansó. No fue fácil estudiar y trabajar, pero cuando pase el examen me sentí dichosa, todo el sacrificio tuvo sus frutos. ¿Pero ahora qué? Vuelvo a lo mismo, hable con mis padres y me dijeron que no costearían otro de mis caprichos.

Él trato de interrumpirla otra vez, pero ella no lo dejó.

-Es en una universidad privada y los costos son muy altos, aunque pude bajarlos un 60% ya que pude aplicar para la beca, pero aun así- y empezó a llorar otra vez.

-Escucha princesa, sé que estas frustrada, me sorprendería si no lo estuvieras, pero hay muchas soluciones. Además, no estás sola, me tienes a mí. Así que, dejarme porque no te consideras digna para mí no está en discusión. Déjame terminar- le dijo cuando vio que ella hablaría- Soy tu novio, prometido y futuro esposo, es mi deber apoyarte y ayudarte.

-Aún no es tu responsabilidad Darien.

-Claro que lo es, o ¿acaso crees que sólo eres la mujer a la que beso, abrazo, llevo a citas y a la que le hago el amor?.

Eso la confundió.

-¿No es así?

-Claro que no- Trato de ordenar sus palabras y lo que tenía pensado- Eres más que eso. Eres la razón de mi existencia, eres mi puerto y camino seguro-le dio un beso.

-¿Sabes? A veces sentí que mi GPS estaba descompuesto y no sabía qué camino tomar, me sentí perdido. Pero llegaste tú, con esa personalidad tan vibrante y alegre, poniendo mi vida de cabeza y a la vez en orden. Estaba más seguro de lo que quería y que camino elegiría, aunque si me equivocaba, no me dejaría vencer por ello, porque estaba y estoy 100% seguro que si me equivoco en una decisión y me pierdo, siempre estarás ahí. Porque lo único concreto en mi vida eres tú.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas.

-Y quiero que te sientas igual, que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti- respiro hondo- Soy tu prometido y ni siquiera hemos hecho planes de boda, ni un arreglo. Pensé que querías terminar tu carrera antes de unirte de por vida a mí- ella le rodó los ojos de manera juguetona- De por vida Serena, no acepto menos. Pero bueno, por eso no he tocado el tema, pero si por mi fuera mañana mismo nos estaríamos casando.

Ella sonrió más tranquila.

-No quiero que te preocupes por banalidades como lo son el dinero. Tus padres no piensan ayudarte, pues yo te ayudare y no aceptare un no. A pesar de que crecí solo, tenía y sigo teniendo una herencia que me ayudó a conseguir todo lo que tengo. Me dedique sólo a mis estudios y creo te mereces tener lo mismo.

-No cre…

-Estoy hablando, princesa mal educada- esta lo miro mal- Si el problema es el dinero, pues yo te lo doy. Tengo un trabajo, una herencia que por ley a ti también te corresponde. Eres mía, Serena, y todo lo que tengo también te pertenece. Si quieres trabajar hazlo, pero no es necesario porque ya está decidido, yo te ayudare con tus estudios y si te das cuenta en el camino que no quieres seguir eso, pues intenta con otra carrera.

-Darien, yo no sé qué decir.

-Solo debes decir "sí". Quiero poner el mundo a tus pies, permítemelo- le tomó el labio inferior con los dientes.

-No me dejas pensar- respondió ella en un jadeo.

-Esa es la idea- le besó el cuello- di que sí, amor.

-Sí…- sonó mas a un gemido.

-¡Perfecto!- se apartó de ella riendo, mientras esta se mostraba enojada- Sólo tengo una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Vente a vivir conmigo.

Serena se puso pálida y Darien pensó que no debió decirlo, tal vez ella no estaba segura de querer llevar su relación a un escalón más arriba.

-Lo siento, no me hagas caso, yo sólo…- se desesperó- Es que pensé, si tus papas ya no van a ayudarte y viendo que aún ponen limitaciones para vernos…- no sabía cómo seguir- ¡Demonios!

-Amor, creo entenderte y me has tomado por sorpresa, pero ¿no crees que nos estamos adelantando?-

-Tsukino, 7 años- le miró mal.

-Ok, 7 años juntos Chiba, y apenas hemos tenido intimidad.

-Has dormido aquí varias veces y has mentido para eso.

-Ese no es el punto Darien, apenas ayer estuvimos en un plano más allá y ahora quieres que viva contigo.

-Serena hace tiempo tengo esa idea- ella quedó sorprendida- Desde la vez que tu papá fue a corroborar que estuvieras en casa de Mina y tuvieras que transformarte y transportarte a su casa lo pensé. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y aún tus padres nos dan horarios para nuestras salidas.

-Darien…

-Escúchame Serena, ya no puedo seguir así, te quiero a mi lado. Quiero saber que, cuando llegue a casa luego de guardias tan largas, pueda acurrucarme junto a tu cuerpo. Poder verte sin restricciones de horas en mis días libres, y hacerte el amor en cada esquina de este apartamento.

-Así que todo es por sexo- le dijo divertida.

-No niego que ese es un beneficio muy bueno, - movió las cejas sugestivamente- pero sabes que tengo razón y esto nos prepararía para el futuro. La convivencia es importante, - dijo mientras empezaba a quitar la camisa que ella se había colocado- nos conoceremos mucho más, - tomó uno de sus pechos con sus manos- y podríamos discutir mucho.

-Que tienen de bueno las discusión...ah- un gemido salió de su boca cuando Darien metió uno de sus pechos a su boca.

-Que podremos arreglar nuestras diferencias, y las reconciliaciones son muy buenas- llevó su mano hacia el sexo de ella que estaba libre de estorbo.

-Estas mojada princesa- le dijo al sentir como sus dedos se deslizaban fácilmente en su interior.

-Sí, amor- dijo entre gemidos.

-¿Sí a qué, amor?- se detuvo recibiendo un gruñido por parte de ella.

-Viviré contigo, pero ahora necesito termines lo que …- se calló al sentir como de nuevo él trabajaba en ella.

-Eres tan perfecta- le dijo mientras veía como ella se recuperaba del recién orgasmo- Y, espero que puedas utilizar el cristal de plata mejor.

-Me ofendes Chiba, ya lo domino- le dijo- Pero ¿para que lo necesito?

-Tu padre me va a matar cuando se entere que te vendrás conmigo.

Ella sólo se rió. Darien exageraba, pero así lo amaba, y aunque pensaba que todo era precipitado y que las chicas y Luna no estarían de acuerdo, ella sabía que era lo correcto. Porque al igual que él, que sentía que ella era lo único concreto en su vida, ella estaba más que segura que él era igual para ella.

-Te amo, Darien Armando Chiba.

-Y yo a ti, Serena De Chiba- ella le iba a replicar- No arruines el momento- y la besó, callando lo que ella estaría por decir.

Desde el 2014 no había subido absolutamente nada, pero a diferencia de nuestra pareja favorita lo único concreto en mi vida es esto. No hablo de fanfiction en especial, me refiero a escribir. Quisiera vivir sólo de novelas o historias o poemas. Dedicarme 100% a esto, porque es lo que amo y he dejado a un lado por las responsabilidades de niña grande que tengo ahora. Entre aquí con tan solo 15 años y ya van 10 años de esto. Quisiera decir que de aquí en adelante seguiré subiendo historias, pero nada es seguro.

Le agradezco infinitamente a mi Sams, por haberse tomado el tiempo de revisar este one-shot y bueno, esto está dedicado a mi Rosse Tenoh, que deseó yo escribiera romance y aquí esta pues; y a mi bruja favorita Griselda Reynaga que hace unas semanas atrás estuvo de cumple años. Nada de finales trágicos ni tramas que dejan mal sabor de boca. Espero les guste.

 _ **Resultado de un cofre de ideas y una mente desatada**_

 _ **Llena de historias**_

 _ **Que deben ser contadas**_

 _ **Cleo de Luna**_


End file.
